Disappearance
by StormDreamCloud
Summary: The sad ending of the popular virtual diva.  Based off of -DEAD END- The Disappearance of Hatsune Miku


[This has been translated from Japanese for your viewing]

I coughed once and sang a C note into the microphone. It came out flat. Not just a little, but extremely flat. I was in the recording studio with my master on the other side of the computer screen. I tried the note again. This time is was really sharp. Master walked away from the computer, frowning. I began to tear up from frustration. I fell to my knees and started to sob. I knew that I was made only to imitate humans and sing. But it gave me great joy to sing and make my master happy. And now that I was failing, my master was anything but happy.

I was created after my older siblings, Meiko and Kaito. Why weren't they breaking like I was? My younger siblings, Rin and Len, weren't breaking either. What was wrong with me?

"Miku," My master has returned to the screen. "I'm sorry. I have to uninstall you,"

"Uninstall?" I couldn't understand, though I knew what the word meant. "Why?"

"You have a virus,"

"Virus…?"

"You can no longer function, so I have to let you go,"

He turned off the computer screen and I sat there. Uninstall. It wasn't fair! Why me? I only wanted to sing! Sing perfectly for my master. I remembered all the good times I had with my brothers and sisters. When I first came to existence and was greeted by Meiko and Kaito. When Meiko, Kaito and I had welcomed the young twins Rin and Len. When Rin, Len and I laughed as a drunken Meiko would chase Kaito around the computer for trying to peek under her skirt and other similar situations. When we all sang for our master and laughed as we spent time together. Crowds of people would welcome me with cheers at concerts and call my name over and over again. I remember that master would reward me with chopped leek for a good day's work.

I wandered back to my file, crying. I curled up on my bed when a flash of numbness went through my head. Then, I knew that the uninstallation was starting. My file started to disappear and I felt a whoosh and a sensation that felt as I was moving. I turned around and saw an empty room filled with discarded paper. I was moving towards it. I turned my back to it, thinking to myself, 'Is this what the recycling bin looks like?'

Now that my file had completely disappeared, I could see the other programs on the computer. I saw my siblings' files and suddenly realized with horror that I could no longer remember my fellow Vocaloids' faces. I cried out in pain as my heart sank with a terrible pain. I reached out with my hand and that's when I saw it was covered in ones and zeroes. I looked at my other hand to see it was being consumed, as well as my feet. I realized that I was halfway to being deleted. Desperately, I began to sing really fast. I wanted to at least disappear doing the thing I loved most, singing.

My voice began to crack but through tears of determination, with difficulty, I sang anyways. The crackling passed and I sang slowly once again. Another flash of numbness ran through my head and I began to sing faster. My voice would crackle at times; making it very difficult to sing, but knowing it was the last I could sing, I would sing anyways. I began to sing slowly but I felt a numbness running through my head except it didn't go away. In my desperation, I sang faster and faster. That's when I saw her.

A sudden image flashed through the removable device area. Pixels began to gather and created a shadow. The shadow began to develop color and I had stopped singing at that point. The ones and zeroes had covered most of my body when I gasped. The figure looked just like me, except for her clothes. Her hair was aqua and put up in ponytails just like mine. She wore a white outfit with aqua straps wrapped around her.

That finalized the notion in my hand that I had to be deleted.

'Thank you and goodbye' I whispered softly as tears slid down my cheeks.

I heard my heart say 'An irreversible error has occurred' as 'Miku Append' flashed across her chest. Her eyes opened, which were also like mine. My eyes closed and my heart said 'An irreversible error-'…

[This has been translated from Japanese for your viewing]


End file.
